Hunters in the Nightly Shadows
by Mrotrax
Summary: Prequel to 'Wings and Lioness', collaboration with WarHak07. All the greats start somewhere. This is the origin of the Jeagers and Night Raid, and the first mission both groups tackled.
1. Kill the Prologue

Jeagers in the Night Shadows

 _Mrotrax here, welcoming you to my half of the collaboration project between WarHawk07 and myself. Please check out his 'Melt the Ice' and 'Specter' (the tie-in to this story) fics._

 _Read and review, would ye kindly?_

 _Let's get started…_

"So, I had an interesting day yesterday." Leone smirked as she gave Najenda a bottle of water to enjoy whole she prepped herself for the massage her former boss had requested. "Care for dets?"

The mayor of Empire City mused, a light chuckle escaping her lips as she opened the water bottle.

"Alright, I'll bite; what made it so interesting?"

Leone's usual grin become even brighter than it usually was. Najenda had a good feeling where this was going, but listened anyway.

"Well for starters, the baby kicked four times. Four times, boss!"

Najenda smiled, happy for her former suboridin…no, friend. She corrected herself. Leone was a friend first and foremost. Always had been. Always would be.

Regardless, Najenda was elated that Leone's pregnancy was going along smoothly and that the baby had so far given her and Run no worries. She inwardly laughed at that thought, remembering the two or three times Run and Leone had worried each other whenever they engaged in something that could've potentially made their significant other a single parent…not that she'd fault either them for doing so; it was one of the reasons she liked the Mastema wielding teacher her masseguer was planning to marry in a few months:

Much like the mother of his child, he was willing to do whatever it took to keep the peace of Empire City, even if it meant sacirficig his life to do so. Bit, he'd never charge towards death if he knew there was even a slight chance he'd come out alive

Thinking/speaking of whom….

"I take Run and the Jeagers were happy?" She mused.

"Runnie stopped talking for a while, he was so happy." Leone smiled, remembering how Run had felt three of those four kicks, the last one apparently being enough to send him back a little in the diner they'd been eating at. When he'd regained semblance, he'd spoken in bables that she'd found adoreable…and she knew Wave would never let him live down, even with Kurome and Maki demanding he cease 'bullying' his best friend.

Leone herself had been elated that her baby was so active, if a little underprepared for the sudden burst of kicks. Not that they could predicted, she mused, and she still had a few months to go before she had to worry about the actual delivery date….

And that was when the worry came in. She remembered Bols mentioned that Ursa had been in labour for 12 hours before Ursa was finally born, which instantly made her respect and liking of the quiet and loving woman go up exponentially, but had also made the rough and tumble gal a little nervous. Would her baby take forever to come into the world? She'd heard from Kurome that giving birth to Maki had been the single most painful experience of her life. Worth it nonetheless of course, but the SINGLE MOST PAINFUL EXPERIENCE?

Considering what she knew of Akame's backstory and the snippets Run had shared with her about Kurome, of which she was both irritated and grateful he never really prodded into his comrade's pasts that was saying something.

And like most, while Leone loved dishing out pain (especially if the beatee deserved it), she was not a fan of herself going through it.

"I'll have to make Lubbock do all his baby research once he finishes healing up." Najenda mused, dragging Leone out of memory lane. "And the other highlight of the day?"

"I found out how Jaxon got to be the badass who swept your rival off her feet." Leone added, hoping she'd gotten her boss' interest.

She was not disappointed.

Najenda broke her usually calm and stoic façade and instead opted for an almost fangirl/ spunky reporter like persona, demanding all the details and that Leone recite Jaxon's story word for word.

The blonde woman did her best throughout the massage she gave her former employeer, trying to tell the story in tune with the relaxing music and atmosphere her massage parlors' 'private/executive' room was going for. Considering what Jaxon, Armin and the other Specter agents had gone through, she did a good job.

"On your back now, please." Leone said as she finished rubbing the knots out of Najenda's shoulders.

Najenda unstrapped her mechanical arm and then did what Leone had asked of her.

"Kind of got me thinking, you know?" Leone mused. "We came together around the same time too, didn't we?"

While still relaxed and enjoying the massage very much, Najenda's sole eye widened with the realization of what her friend had said. Then, as she began to fully immerse herself back into enjoying the massage, she turned her head.

"Three years ago already huh?" Najenda mused as she looked out the window, the sun shining off her metallic arm. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

As she fell asleep, her mind drifted back to that fateful day. The day so many lives irreversibly altered course, whether or not they had even been aware of it.

 **Prologue**

As it often starts, it was supposed to be a routine job.

The two most promising Rookies of their class, Najenda and Esdeath of the North, where to lead a strike-force in and out of an apartment building in one of the poorer districts of Empire City. It was suspected that a drug cartel was operating in the building, and they were authorized to kill if they had to, as long as the drugs were kept off the streets.

They had done this kind of work before, and expected to do it over and over again over the course of their careers.

"You seem bored, Esdeath."

The blue haired woman looked over to Najenda, who was honestly the only person she truly respected in the ECPD ever since her mentor Togami died: She was devoted to her cause and had the strength to back it up, caring little if she tarnished her beauty to get it done, like so many of the other female officers Esdeath could immediately think of.

She had a keen mind, able spot signs of lying better than anyone Esdeath had ever seen and able to anticpate the moves of all she came across to startling accuracy. She was also a devoted leader, perfectly willing to fight alongside her subordinates…though Esdeath noted only one man, a green haired one, was the one closest to her.

"I am." Esdeath said truthfully. "When I agreed to this assignment, I was expecting something of a challenge; a few bodyguards or a Danger Beast or two. These people clearly have the funds to afford such…It's almost as if they're asking to be taken down."

"I agree." Najenda noted. "Still, we mustn't look a gift horse in the mouth. We have a mission to do."

"Indeed."

The two women dismounted from their bikes and turned to the assembled man.

"We have intel that states that the local drug cartel may be using the building for its place of operation." Esdeath announced, being the more public speaker. "Your orders are simple: You have a warrant; bring everyone our and then search the building from top to bottom. Leave no stone unturned, no door unlocked…and do have fun."

"Wait, what?"

It was a nightmare after that; the officer burst into apartments and ripped the people outside, forcing them to the outside lobby. Furntiure was torn apart, photos smashed…

And only a single bag of drugs had been found.

As the renters were rounded up and put in a circle, Esdeath turned to see Najenda looking at her in shock, worry and some slight disgust, along with her two direct male subordinates.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"This is wrong." Najenda snapped. "Yes, we had a warrant, and I agree that we might have to get a little rough…but these are…"

"Potential drug-dealers. The Mayor wants them gone." One officer said, getting the renters attention. "Tell us were you got this, or whose this even is, and you can go back home."

None of the renters spoke up.

"Oaky, your loss." The officer said, truning to the leaders. "Permission to begin executing until someone speaks up?"

"Granted."

"Denied."

The two women looked at each other.

"The strong make the rules, Najenda." Esdeath reminded her cohort. "It's the way of the world. If these people don't like it, then they should get stronger and come take vengeance on me."

The other woman growled at her former classmate

"Not all have the resources to do that." Najenda tried to remind her cohort. "Most of these people are refugees, half can barely speak our tongue."

"There problem, not mine." Esdeath shrugged, turning around to give the order…only to see a blast of energy zip past her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Najenda glaring at her with nothing short of hatred. Off her back and in her hands was Pumpkin

"You'll have to kill me before I let you execute any civilians without proof of wrongdoing."

Many of the officers who had accompanied them rushed to aid Esdeath, who merely put up a hand, sigling them to stop.

"I could use a challenge." She smirked. "Though I honestly wish this was hap…"

A punch sent Esdeath teerting back slightly and gave her a cracked lip.

"You talk too much." Najenda hissed, firing another blast from Pumpkin. Esdeath leapt and dodged the attack…several or her men weren't so lucky.

Najenda fired a few more blasts of Pumpkin, Esdeath barely dodging them all, but with an irritated look on her face.

"That Tiegu is really starting to annoy me…." She growled. Glancing around, she spied a rapier on one the men who'd accompanied her. She leapt over and took it from him, along with a slew of knives. Just as another burst of energy raced towards her, Esdeath leapt over and swung a dagger at her rival, slicing her hand and near one of her eyes.

Dropping Pumpkin, Najenda grabbed her arm and forced the wound to close, her eyes never leaving Esdeath.

"Those are the eyes." The Northerner said aloud. "The eyes of my perfect quarry; not afraid to die, ready to go full strength from the beginning….how long has it been since we last sparred, Najenda?"

"Not long enough."

The silver haired woman glared at the woman in front of her, then glanced around the area: No civilains, which was good; but most of the men were clearly of the opinion Esdeath was in the right.

Most, being the key word.

"Lubbock." Najenda commaned

"On it."

Wires came from the hands of the green haired man that Esdeath remembered followed her rival so closely. They quickly formed a barrier around the two women, cutting off the other officers

"Susanoo."

"Understood, mam."

The tallest man in the group, of slightly higher rank with his jacket and the horns that adorned his head, pulled out a staff and leveled it as he stood in front of Lubbock.

"You know what this means, right?" Esdeath told her former college as she drew her sword. "Your career with ECPD is done, even if you survive this."

Najenda sighed and looked at Esdeath.

"Why did you become a cop?" She asked her rival. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "I became a cop because I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to put down the nightmare-makers, protect the innocent the city hasn't corrupted yet….and I thought you'd be able to do that. But cleary, I was wrong. You only fight for yourself Esdeath. And while it may not happen today, or tomorrow, or even in the near future…it will be your downfall."

Esdeath waited a minute before asking.

"Anything else?"

She had no more interest in what Najenda had to say; she too, had thought she had finally someone she could grow to like…but she was clearly to sentimental and sympathetic. A pity.

"Do me a favor." She said. "Don't fight me. Kill me."

Esdeath smiled sadistically.

"With pleasure."

The two rookies then raced toward each other, and their battle began. The officers who saw the ensuing fight would never forget it; Esdeath, with nothing more than her honed hunting skills and some martial arts, was on even ground with Najenda, the prodigal student of Comissioner Budo himself; their punches sent out waves of force that shook the area.

There were no fancy moves; every single blow or tactic was used with the clear intent of ending the fight then and there. Esdeath lost her sword in the third second when Najenda used her arm to block it, then tossed Esdeath to the ground and then threw the weapon, coated in blood, away. Esdeath kicked Najenda to the ground, but the silver haired woman spun mid fall and delivered a kick to the stomach.

They grappled and tried to throw each other to the ground, but kept upright. They tried to deliver kicks to each other, but their feet blocked each other. They tried to punch each other, but their fists blocked each other or they moved their heads out of the way at the last second.

It was a whimper that had ultimately cost Najenda the battle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl with pink hair carrying a paper bag of some kind and rushing over to a couple that had been rounded up, her parents no doubt.

An officer, seeing the girl, drew several blades and threw them at her.

"NO!"

Najenda leapt through the barrier Lubbock had set up and dashed in front of the girl, shielding her from the blades…and reminding Esdeath of Togami's final moments just as the same officer pressed a detonator.

BOOM!

The building was engulfing in flames and force, crumbling beneath the bomb's destructive power…and taking everyone in the building with it.

Esdeath, paying the fire or cries of pain and help, walked over to the bag the little girl her rival had sacrificed her life for had been carrying

"Groceries and medicine." She said, walking over to the man who had effectively killed everyone in that building. "You fired at a little girl carrying groceries and medicine to her parents."

She was completely calm in her delivery, but only a fool wouldn't have been able to see she was angry. While Esdeath valued strength above all else, she wasn't completely heartless, a child with parents always brought a smile to her face, and having lost her own family, even she wouldn't wish that loss on her worst enemy.

"She was just a refugee, nobody'll care, milady. Besides, she and her parents could've been traitorous spies…." The officer started, only for Esdeath stabbed him in the liver and then turned to the others.

"Return to your homes and stay out of my sight for a week." She commanded. "We lost good officers today because of miscommunication and false information. Unless you wish to join this fellow…."

The officers did as she asked, leaving her alone with her new toy. She twisted the blade deeper into his stomach, and then lifted the blade with him still attached to it.

"I…I'm…sorry…."

"No." Esdeath smiled, taking his daggers away "Not yet."

With her human kabob in her hand, Esdeath left the area and took the idotic, rascit officer to a hill in which she planted her sword and let him be implaed to death, while occasionally nicking at his body….but nothing that would kill him immediately.

"While it is good assume anyone could be a suspect," Esdeath lectured the man as he whimpered in pain. "A true officer does not let it, or petty and pointless racism, cloud his judgement. This is your punishment. But don't worry; if you have family, I'll make sure they have enough to get by….and that they know why you died."

It was 6 in the evening when the poor soul finally passed into the afterlife

"I'll have words with the mayor later tonight."

XXX

A few minutes after Esdeath had departed, the rubble of the building moved. A bright light brough the girl back to reality

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Najenda asked the girl, who kept her face buried in Najenda's face

She looked up and started bawling:

Najenda's entire left arm and her right eye…were gone. The eye was slashed out by the debris and were her arm had once been was just a whole. Her career was over….but the former ECPD rookie couldn't care less.

"It's okay sweetie." She cooed, trying to wipe the girl's tears away. "They're just a few scratches, I can always get a new arm."

"B-But…." the girl whimpered, trying to compose her words, but only tears coming from her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Najenda asked.

"M-Mine."

Najenda smiled and lightly hugged the girl, looking around to make sure the cost was clear, which, for a newly one eyed woman….

"This'll take some getting used to."

"Boss!"

Najenda turned to see Lubbock stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes filled with relief that changed into shock and anger. He rushed down to her side and fell to his knees. Susanoo quickly followed

"I…I'm so.."

Najenda briefly stopped her hug to Mine and patted Lubbock on the shoulder

"There is nothing to apologize for. Thank you Lubbock. For everything." She smiled weakly

The green haired man wiped his tears away as Susanoo began wrapping a bandage around Najenda's eye and were her arm used to be.

Mine looked at the horned man in awe and a little fear.

"There's no need to fear me, little one." Susanoo replied.

"Little?" Mine said, a little braver than she had been before. "I'm 11 years old! I'm not a little kid!"

"My apologies."

Najenda and Lubbock laughed at Mine slightly before Najenda stopped from the pain.

Lubbock had another reason entirely for his stopping.

"Um, we got company."

She was a girl, no older than mine. She had long, dark hair and red eyes, and wore a coat not unlike Najenda and Susanoo. At her side was a katana in a red sheath. Her name

"Akame." Najenda smirked weakly. "They sent you to clean up, huh?"

The girl said nothing, marching closer to the former ECPD members and the orphaned girl.

Susanoo drew his spear, fully prepared to fight Akame to the death if it had to come to that. He was unsure if he could win, but to defend his mistress, Lubbock and this child, he'd gladly give his life.

Akame took out her sword, the legendary Murasame, duty seemingly on her mind…

"Get the girl out of here." Najenda commanded Susanoo, but the girl refused to let go off her savior

She then dipped Murasame into the pool of blood that had steeped from the stump where her boss' arm had once been, flicked it onto a nearby wall. She then cut herself on the cheek and did the same thing before tossing off her jacket and slashing it to pieces.

The young swords-woman then got on one knee and looked Najenda straight in the eye.

"Can we actually do it?" She asked. "Can we purge Empire City of its corruption?"

"Not by the way of the law." Najenda said. "If we're trylly going to make a change…we need to go down a very dark route. A route with no u-turns or ways out. Are you prepared to do that?"

Lubbock and Susanoo both placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd follow you through the gates of hell, boss." Lubbock said truthfully.

Susanoo followed with a simple bow before he noticed the girl. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two scrunchies. He then gave them to Mine, but she refused to take them, so he did her hair himself, giving her two pigtails.

"As I suspected, you look cuter this way." The Teigu smiled, Mine quickly following and hugging him as well.

"I follow the boss." Akame said plainly. "I'll kill anything that corrupts the city."

Najenda smiled at her trusted subordinate.

"Um, excuse me?"

They looked at Mine.

"…Where are we going to stay? And make money?" She asked in a cute voice.

"I have another property we can use." Lubbock noted. "It's an empty restaurant, no one's used it in forever…"

"Perfect." Najenda mused. "It'll make a perfect hideout, and once we get cooking down, it'll be an easy way to bring in cash

"As you command." Susanoo bowed.

Nobody noticed a male figure watching the whole scene, laughing at the destruction caused by the two rookie's battle. He was clearly oogling the females in the group, licking his lips as he did so.

"Things are going to get a lot more fun." He mused.

XXX

The three ECPD officers and little girl were presumed dead and given unmarked, empty graves, along with obituaries in the newspaper. There bodies were never found in the deceased state…but in a few weeks, they would be well known throughout the city.

Even they had no idea of how far this idea of there's would go. Or the people it would affect.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next Chapter: The Jeagers come together for the first time and other Night Raid members are recruited to the cause as a new threat appears on the streets of Empire City.**

 **Once again, please check out, read and review WarHawk07's fics.**


	2. Kill the Formations

Hunters in the Nightly Shadows

 _Welcome to the 2_ _nd_ _installment of Hunters in the Nightly Shadows. This chapter will show the formation of the Jeagers and Night Raid; so be prepared for a probably very long (mostly Night Raid heavy) chapter. For those of you wondering of the 'crime' aspect of the story, the next chapter will be where we get into the meat of the story. If you're really curious and lack the patience to wait, check out the trailer-fic on my profile page._

 _Once again, please check out, read and review WarHawk07's 'Specter' and 'Melt the Ice' stories; he has been of immense help in writing my Akame Ga Kill fics and my words/ recommendations do not do him justice._

 _Read and review, would ye kindly?_

 **Chapter 2: Forming the teams**

Commissioner Budo and Mayor Honest did not get along. At all. They were worse than oil and water; more like the very ideas of

Mayor Honest was a glutton of a man who lived solely for pleasure; be it good food, good wine or a good woman, if Honest wanted it, he got it whether they liked it or not. And he shared this with the 'nobles' of Empire City; the richest of the richest. He enabled and allowed them to do as they pleased, covering for many of them on the grounds of them paying 'modest' amounts to him to ensure he enjoyed the luxurious lifestyle he'd come to enjoy in the months since his predecessor met an untimely end.

Commissioner Budo, 16th in his family to hold such title, was a strict, determined and above all things else, honourable man. He was proud of his heritage and took his job very seriously, and had hated the mayor since the first time he'd laid eyes on him: Shortly after his sister lost her baby and the father of said child vanished without a trace, the man had had the audacity to joke about replacing said child. The fact he made his corruption known to practically all had not helped Budo's opinion of the man, but he was honour and duty-bound to protect Empire City from any and all threats.

"I'm rather surprised you accepted my dinner invitation." Honest smirked.

"Well, you are treating." Budo said, a small smile appearing on his face as he ordered the most expensive meal just to enjoy the slight worried look on Honest's face.

"I'm putting together a team of elite fighters, in lieu of the recent rise in crime." Honest said, surprising Budo. "I'm not willing to just sit around and let the recent rise get to me; its causing me so much stress I can barely taste foods! Beside, the members are all well-equipped and experienced."

"Such as?" Budo asked, already hating this idea

"You know one of them already." Honest said as his second serving of dinner arrived.

"You're going to get fat, you know that?" Budo said, making no attempt to hide his disgust at the pig in front of him.

"I want to eat everything good now, while I'm young and healthy." The mayor grinned as the door opened. "And speaking of young and healthy….here she is now, the leader of my proposed taskforce."

Esdeath then entered, and she did not look happy in the slightest. This made many antsy and extremely courteous in her presence.

"Please forgive the delay gentlemen." She sighed, downing the glass of water in front of her. "Just had an extremely bad outing…"

She turned her attention to Budo

"Thanks in no small part to the incompetence of your lower ranked officers."

Budo sighed and Honest chuckled

"What happened now?"

Esdeath's mood soured and she let out a sigh

"Najenda fell in the line of duty protecting a child from the actions of an overzealous officer." She said plainilly. "He believed that the mere fact she was a refugee made her an enemy of the state, and that somehow gave him the bright idea to blow the entire building to hell. If there was any evidence to support the information we got there, it went up with the civilians."

….

…

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" Esdeath growled, daring him to call her out on her actions.

"Do you have his badge num..?"

The dead man's badge was thrust into Budo's face as Esdeath coyly ordered the dinner special. Glancing over it, Budo recalled this fellow had indeed been overzealous and full of himself…and single with no family. It might sound cool, but this meant one less salary to pay and more to hopefully get to the poor.

"While I understand your frustrations, Esdeath," Budo started. "Don't you think you're acting a little rashly?"

"No." She answered bluntly. "Mayor Honest? I want to assemble a taskforce of special officers, like you suggested."

The mayor smiled, joy at this finally happening.

"But of course, Esdeath." He smiled evilly, delighting in Budo's obvious worry. "As it happens, I have some of the files with me right here…"

"Save them." Esdeath said, pulling out some folded up sheets of paper from her purse and handing them to Budo and Honest. "These are the candidates for my group. They're all people I know I can trust to get the nessacary work done and keep up with me, which, let's be honest, is the primary concern."

The two older men looked at the people involved.

"A teacher, a firefighter and a doctor?" Honest asked incredously. "You expect me to believe these people can keep up with you? The other three I can understand, but…"

"I grew up with two of those three, one of whom is a natural born Teigu wielder." Esdeath cut him off, anger clear in her tone. "The other is a recognized hero firefighter and while I have only encountered the doctor once prior to this, his intellect and skills with various sciences will prove most useful. As for the sailor. Whom you seem to have no problem with, he came to my attention via recommendation by the teigu user I mentioned."

Knowing it was unwise to anger Esdeath, Honest quickly agreed to her demands, and Budo left dinner in distress. Coming home late at night, he made a quick call to his secretary.

"Begin the prep work of selections for Specter and call me when ready." He said as he headed to bed. He didn't wait for her to reply, too exhausted and worried for what would unfold.

Before he could fall asleep, the phone rang and he dashed to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hey chief."

He recognized the voice.

"I'm alive, barely. But I'm not coming back to the force if I know I can't do anything to change the cituy. You and I are tired of the corruption, I'm starting to fix it. You won't hear from me after this, but you'll see our work in the papers. The Obiturary section."

The call had been ended.

Budo would not sleep well for a week.

 **Two weeks later….**

"Hello again, Empire City."

His name was Wave; born in a sailing/fishing village to loving and patriotic parents. Ever since he could remember, he'd wanted to sail the seas and be known far and wide as great hero, and now that he was in the city of prosperity, he was on the first steps to do so.

He'd actually been here not too long ago; lived here for two years at Empire University through a scholarship he'd won in a fishing contest. Or was it a sailing contest? Oh well, those two years had been long enough for him to long for home

He'd just graduated college and had spent a month on the open seas when he'd received an invitation from Mayor Honest himself. He was surprised and honoured the mayor of all people selected him to become part of this new task force, especially considering what had happened with him and Syura, the mayor's own son, a few years before…

So, with a bag fully of freshly caught fish and his sword at his side, he'd walked into the meeting room, only to be greeted by the sight of one of the largest men he'd ever seen in a gasmask, staring at him silently and filling him with dread.

Wave had promptly apologized, slammed the door and looked at the door number, praying he'd chosen the wrong one.

He hadn't.

Awkwardly sliding back into the room and sitting as far from the man as he could, Wave kept his head down, praying that he'd make it out if the room and that the apparent psycho wouldn't kill him.

Just then, the door had opened, and in walked in a very cute girl with a sword at her side and a bag of cookies. She sat down right across from him and began munching on a few. If only Wave had known how much he'd grow to love this girl in a few years….

"Hi there, I'm Wa…"

The girl wrapped her arms around her bag protectively and growled at him,

"Stay. Away. From. My. Cookies."

Wave shirked back in fear and returned to his seat, not even bothering to look at whoever was coming in next.

"Ah, there you are, Wave." A familiar voice said warmly. "I was afraid you'd get lost….and it seems I'm not as late as I thought I was."

The marine turned to see his college roommate and best friend walk in with several folders under his arms: A blonde man with a golden feather in his hair.

"Run!" Wave had hollered with joy as he took the blonde into his arms, hugging him. "Thank god! There's another normal person!"

Run smiled at his friend's over the top nature, patting his head.

"They're not all that bad once you get to know them." Run promised. "Especially him."

The giant of a man then dropped off the tea and shyly waved himself to Wave (pun not intended).

"How are you, old friend?" Run smiled as the giant took him into a hug. "How's the move going?"

The giant gave two thumbs up before finally speaking.

"I'm Bols, formerly of the firefighters." The man said under his mask. "Run mentioned you a few times, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"How do you know each other, even?" Wave asked.

"We grew up in the same orphanage together." Run explained, noticing that three people had yet to arrive. "Along with our commanding officer."

Just then, the door opened and in strolled a young man, slighter older than Wave and Run, with a labcoat.

"Oh no, not him. Wave, don't make eye contact." Run whispered desperately into Wave's ear.

"Why?"

"Just don't." Run begged. "Wave, for the love of whatever deity your parents believe in and or worship, don't look up…."

Too late.

"God fucking damn it Wave, what did I just say?" Run swore.

"Oh my! A country boy!" The man said in an incredibly camp voice that made it clear flirting was on his mind. He ran over to Wave and winked at him before walking over to an empty chair, shaking his butt and saying. "Don't be shy, I'll patch you up in no time big boy."

The two young men blanched at the inuuendo.

"I think he likes me…" Wave whispered. "Is that good or bad?"

"Don't think about it." Run said. "You'll be better off."

"And don't think I forgot all about you, angel-boy!" The young man smiled, making Run cringe. "Dr. Stylish still needs to be punished for all the dirty, horrid sins he's…"

"Would you shut up?" The cute girl Wave had tried to talk to grumbled as she munched on cookies. "I'm trying to eat here."

"Thank you, miss…?" Run started.

"Kurome." The girl said plainly, returning to her bag.

The doors slammed open again, and in walked a girl slightly older than Kurome. She had long brown hair and wore the standard uniform of ECPD. At her side was a puppy yipping at the faces.

"Hello comrades!" The girl beamed. "I am Seyru, and this is my partner Koro! I look forward to dispensing justice alongside you all!"

The puppy yipped and Run got up from his chair. The girl spotted him and raced toward him

"MR. RUN!"

"Hello Seyru." Run smiled. "Wonderful to see you again. I see you're doing well."

"All thanks to your teachings, Mr. Run!"

The door opened again, and in walked a woman with blue hair in a terrifying looking mask. She looked at the assembled for a few minutes of total silence.

"And you are?" Wave asked

The woman suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him to the floor before racing to Run, who caught her fist without blinking

"Nice reaction speed."

Run smirked at that.

Seyru and Kuro leapt from behind the attacker, sadistic grins on their faces…until the woman slapped the puppy away and caught Seyru, throwing her into Wave.

"I could sense your killing intent a mile away."

"Anybody could!" Stylish quipped. "Rule Uno; never attack anyone until you know what they can do."

Bols nodded, but put a hand on his weapon as Kurome drew her blade and slashed at the woman.

"No point in holding back." She growled.

The mask and some of the woman's hair fell to the ground.

"Nicely done, all of you."

The woman revealed herself to be Esdeath. **(AN: No one's surprised right?)**

Bols and Run smiled at her and the trio embraced. Some tears where shed as they reunited, but all in the room could see the happiness and smiled in turn, Seyru even tearing up a little.

"Been far too long." She smiled. "Bols, you must introduce me to Ursa once the move in in done."

Bols nodded happily.

"Thank you again for the house, Esdeath." He said.

"The least I could do." She then turned her attention to the assembled. "Listen up, all of you. You have been selected to be part of a special police squad; one with limitless resources and free range to do whatever is needed to keep Empire City safe. As such, I have taken the liberty of having you all moved to the downtown of Emprie City, within the same area that I live."

The newcomers were glad of the luxury they'd be living in, but a little surprised, nonetheless.

"I do like to keep my subordinates on their toes." Esdeath smiled. "Work hard and well, and you shall have all you ever wanted. Welcome everyone…to the Jeagers."

XXX

Najenda's pain dulled as she lit up a cigarette and let out the smoke.

"Sorry for the lame replacement." Lubbock sighed as he oiled the joints of the pile-driver he'd altered into a pseudo arm for his superior. "The best I could scavenge at the time."

"It'll do for now." Najenda smiled. "We can easily adjust it later. How's Mine doing?"

Lubbock smiled at the girl who'd accompanied them since the hell that was…that day…

She was already fiddling with Pumpkin, which had activated to her touch

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Lubbock answered. "Does it feel odd that she's using your weapon?"

"Not really." Najenda shrugged. "I mean…I can't even hold Pumpkin in this state anymore, and besides….she might uncover a trump card or something. Still embrassing that a commadner may no longer be able to charge on thr front lines again…but at least I've got you and Susanoo."

Her words alone made everything Lubbock had been doing the past weeks; painting, getting/practicing recipes, buying furniture…all of it worth to hear her say those words.

And then Susanoo entered the room with several papers in his hands, stealing all of Najenda's attention from him.

"How are you feeling, mistress?"

"Better now that you're here." Najenda smiled, not noticing the comedic pained look on Lubbock's face as she took the papers from Su and scanned through them with her one eye. "They're all coming here?"

Su nodded.

"And by my calculations…" The teigu added, getting the attention of all. "You are not as injured as you thought, mistress. You only lost about 40% of your strength in the accident, and that can be regained with a proper mechanical arm and training. I am in the process of designing both the arm and a diet/exercise plan."

Lubbock grumbled and started looking over the sheets as Najenda handed them to him. He had to admit, the people Su had found looked good.

XXX

The first was a handsome man of Herculean build and an Elvis like hairdo. Spinning a halberd around, he decimated a gang of punks that had been trying to mug Susanoo.

The fight had been over in a blink.

"Name's Bulat." He smiled, flirting obvious in his tone. "What can I do for you, cutie?"

Su was undeterred by Bulat's words, handing him a sheet of paper with the insignia of an angry looking crow.

"Bulat the Thousand man-Handler." The teigu said plainly. "How would you like to change Empire City?"

XXX

The second was a woman wore glasses and along, purple dress, with a small eastern style bonnet.

All around her were dead men who had attempted to rape and or kill her after she'd accidently spilled their iced tea on them at her job. They'd grabbed and pulled her into an alley….giving her the perfect location to do what she did best.

"I'm sorry…" She bowed to the corpses, then adding. "I am not cleaning this mess up."

She'd then turned and walked away with a smile on her face as she headed to see her friend for dinner.

"Sheele." Su said, startling the young woman as he appeared behind her. "How would you like do that for a living?"

XXX

The third wore a receptionist outfit and had a lollipop in her mouth with a smirk on her face.

"Sucker." She grinned at the memory of leaving her now ex-boss bound and gagged in his office after she'd seduced him with her superior (in her mind) cuteness and then stolen the codes to his bank account, giving her co-workers his entire fortune.

That'd teach the scumbag to treat those who made him rich like dirt. Besides, he'd probably get himself free soon enough…right?

Aw well, who cared? Not like anybody would mess him.

Now she was just waiting before the ECPD picked her up to take her away…until a tall man with horns on his head showed and asked her:

"Chelsea, how would you like to gut pigs like your boss and get paid doing it?"

XXX

The last one, Najenda had found herself.

She'd been doing some grocery shopping, Mine close to her side. Spying a nearby park, she was about to motion the girl to go and play with the other kids when the shriek of a baby made the former ECPD operative look at a sight that she saw made Mine angry:

Someone was actually stealing candy from babies and little kids: a fellow with a bull's head and muscular form. Najenda was just about to march over and teach the punk a lesson….

A blonde blur suddenly sent to minotaur to the floor with a kick to the face, before grabbing each piece of candy and landing on their feet perfectly.

"Man, I've heard of stealing candy from babies, but never figured I'd see it!" A cheerful voice laughed as she handed the candy back to the kids. "Really Barry, how low can you go?"

She was curveous and well-endowed blonde woman with an infectous smile in a tube tube, baggy pants and with a scarf.

Barry, as he was named, swung his fist at Leone, but she caught his arm and threw him into a nearby wall. She then patted the dirt off her hands and took a bow when people applauded…Najenda and Mine among them.

"Nicely done." Najenda smirked. "What's your name, and you looking for a job where you can do that?"

The girl smiled at the offer.

"Name's Leone."

XXX

"To the public, this is a simple bar, grill and strip club." Najenda explained to the assembled. "As much as it pains me to say it, it's so 1800's, a lady's beauty is one her greatest tools. And when men of power had alchol in their system and a beauty nearby, they drop their guard down and spill dirty secrets. With those dirty secrets and some informants, along with assassination jobs, we'll start taking down the corruption from within."

She gave them all a hard look

"If you accept, there will be no turning back." She explained clearly. "This will be a sometimes very demeaning way of work, and I cannot afford to protect anyone of they get caught…"

"Then we won't get caught." Chelsea said aloud. "I think we can handle this. Am I right, girls and guy?"

It was agreed that they were ready.

"Well then, I proudly welcome you all…to Night Raid." Najenda smiled at her assembled team

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**


	3. Kill the Job

**Chapter 3: Kill the Job**

The door clicked and creaked open as the pregnant masseur came home a few hours later that day, eager to take a nice, hot bath and spend an evening with the love of her life. Maybe settle on a name for their unborn child while they were at it.

"Birdie, I'm home!" Leone cooed as she locked the door, only to received empty silence. "Birdie?"

She hung up her shawl and walked into the main hall of the house, looking for the person she shared it with.

"Run?" She called, looking over the staircase and kitchen. "Tweedy bird?"

She sensed a presence behind her and was greeted by Kurome, who shushed her before pointing to an adorable sight:

Run and Wave snoring soundly, the pieces of a baby playground and self-made mural of winged lions scattered all around them. The two had spent all day trying to put it together…and aside from the bars, nothing else had been done.

"Oh that is just adorable." The blonde woman smiled.

"I'd have fallen asleep too, but Maki keeps me awake." Kurome smiled, her baby son wiggling in her arms. "I was just about to make some tea. Want some?'

"That'd be great." Leone smirked as she took off her jacket and then kissed Run on the forehead. He didn't wake up, but a smile crossed his face, telling Leone he was happy

"So how was work?" Kurome asked a few minutes later as she poured her host a cup and Maki nibbled on her hair.

"Not too busy on my end; just boss." Leone replied. "The girls have it better than me in terms of having stuff to do….Not that I'm complaining."

She looked down at her stomach and patted it as if to lecture it.

"This little monster here's barely leaving me with enough energy to get home." She smiled teasingly. "Is that what you want, kiddo? Mommy to fall asleep in the parlor or streets? I don't think so!"

Kurome smiled and gave a light laugh as she patted Maki on the back, making him burp.

"You know you'll love it."

"Of course I do." Leone smiled, looking back at her stomach. "Just a little longer sweetie. Mommy can't wait to…"

A loud snore gained the two women's attention, and the turned to see Wave repositioning himself and sticking a thumb into his mouth.

….

"Does Wave…?" Leone started

"Yes." Kurome sighed as Maki laughed, apparently finding the sight of his father sucking his thumb to be hilarous. "And I would appritaite if you did not tell anyone about that. Especially nee-san."

Images of an enraged and rampaging Akame, Murasame drawn and chasing after a bawling Wave, filled Leone's head and the pregnant blonde stifled away a laugh.

"She still doesn't like him, huh?" She asked once she'd composed herself.

"Never has, never will." Kurome sighed. "No idea why."

"She's a big sis." Leone smiled. ''She's obligated to hate your boy-toy no matter how good he is.''

Kurome sighed once again, this time in agreement with her sister's best friend…and then remembering something funny

"You know, when we first met, I hated him." Kurome mentioned. "Hell, I nearly killed him in our first week working together…twice, actually!"

Leone gasped in shock before a playful smile overtook her face…and Kurome knew what that smile meant.

"No…!"

"Scouts honour." Kurome swore. "And you're not getting any details."

"Aw, come on!" Leone begged.

"Too bad, kitty." Kurome smirked, blowing a raspberry at Leone, who did the same. Maki giggled. "Moving on….in spite of your lax workload, did anything interesting happen at the parlour?"

Making a mental note to ask Run for the love story of his best friend and Kurome at a late date (and let's be honest, that would not be all that difficult), Leone thought back to the last couple hours of her life; opening and closing, lunch with Jaxon's sisters at the nearby café, boss' massage….

Then it hit her.

"Would a flashback to three years ago count?"

Kurome's eyes widened

"Why three years ago?"

"Well…remember yesterday when Jaxon told us about he and Armin got involved with the whole Spectre shtick?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurome asked, looking to see Maki falling asleep on her shoulder. She was grateful for this, as she didn't want to risk the chance of him finding out the 'messier' parts of her, Wave or their friends' lives.

"Well funny story….Night Raid started around pretty much the same time." Leone explained before making a realization. "Now that I think about it, didn't your gang start up roughly the same time as well?"

Kurome smiled as the memories came back to the two women.

 **3 years ago**

 **Mayor's office**

"Colorful crew you have here, Esdeath. Mr. Mayor." Budo said as he took a good look at the Jeagers.

An ice queen with a penchant for torture, a pyro, a mad scientist, a cookie munching swordswoman and a prodigy rookie cop who trained under said Ice queen. Along with a teacher and a marine.

Suffice it to say, Budo was not looking forward to working with this group of rag-tag…what could he call them? Now all in suits they looked respectable enough to be members of the city council (in his dreams) but they were all so…randomly selected….

"You are all now the Jeagers." Honest explained as he downed some wine and swallowed one of three cakes on his desk. "An elite policing unit for plausible deniability answerable only to myself and Budo. You seven…"

"Arf!" Koro yelped.

"My apologies, eight…" Honest smiled. "Have free reign to do whatever is needed to keep Empire City safe. Ample funding and resources are available to you all with but the showing

"With respect, Mr. Mayor…." Run cut in. "A few of us have jobs that we aim to keep. I for oen will still aid the Jeagers in any way I can

"I see no problem with that." Honest shrugged, making a small note to look into the blonde young man later. "Now, your first assignment."

Honest handed Esdeath a file, which she opened and allowed her group to read as Budo gave the background information.

"We have 20 missing citizen cases." He explained. "All from the poorer districts of the city. We initially suspected them victims of Zank the Executioner or the rumored Enthusiasts club, but no signs of death have been found. The only common thread is that they were on their way to job interviews. Your mission is to find these missing citizens, capture whoever is responsible and bring them in for questioning."

"A little elementary for an elite group, don't you think?" Stylish quipped. "I'd thought we'd get something a little more Stylish, like the Beheader or rooting out the un-stylishly blatant cops."

"Nonsense, doctor!" Seyru joyfully replied. "For as long as there is evil is to extinguish, Justice must be swift and do all it can!"

Wave backed away from them ever so sligthtly.

"And under normal circumstances doctor, you'd be in right." Budo followed. "But the ECPD is currently stretched enough as it is; the Beheader, cold cases, the drug and prostitution rackets…"

"Frankly, I'm not particularly concerned with these missing folks either." Honest bluntly said. "But the public is getting antsy and the ECPD has yet to turn up any positive leads….perhaps you lot will be successful."

"Any time limit?" Wave asked.

"Not at all." The mayor smiled, cutting off Budo's response. "And on top of your regular payment, you'll each receive an allowance of $1 million a week to keep your eyes on the missions I assign to you; leave the muggings and thieves to others."

"Understood." The group said.

"Very well, I have a meeting to attend to." Honest said. "Good day to you all. Dimissed."

"You have my sympathies gentlemen." Budo whispered to Run and Wave before he walked out the room.

"Sympathies?" Wave asked aloud. "Why would he…?"

"Give it a day or two." Run sighed knowingly before recomposing himself. "Meantime, why don't you show pour colleges those famous seafood dishes of yours?"

Wave beamed at his friend's praise for his cooking and marched into the kitchen to find Bols already starting up

"Oh!" The larger man noticed. "I-I'm sorry Wave, I wasn;t sure what the plan was so I did some minor prep cooking."

Wave smiled

"No problem Bols; though to be perfectly honest I'm…"

"Surprised I know how to cook?" Bols finished for his young friend, some good humor in his voice. "I get that a lot. But when you live alone for as long as I did before I got married, you pick up a thing or two."

The two began working while Seyru helped Run set the room for dinner. It was a good few minutes before the marine and rookie realized all of what Bols had said.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!"

XXX

A half hour and delicious meal later, Budo made his way to his car when he felt his cell begin to ring.

"Yes?"

"Commissioner? It's me. You might want to get down to the hospital…we have a situation."

"What sort, Talio?" Budo sighed, dreading the response already.

"The potential recruit sort. And on the plus side…the Enthusiasts are no longer a concern."

Processing this, Budo hurriedly stared up his car and made his way to the hospital.

"This day may turn out alright after all." He mused.

XXX

Bols stepped into his new apartment, depositing Rubicant on the floor and letting out a huge sigh as he removed his mask and placed it on the nearest table

 _What have I got myself into now?_ He asked himself. It was hard enough as a firefighter…now he was supposed to be a secret police officer?

Why him anyways? It was wonderful to see Esdeath and Run again, he wouldn't deny that for all the money in the world. And speaking of money, he was now rich and powerful! But this was all happening too fast, too soon!

He breathed out his worries and steeled his resolve: A job is a job, and he had to people who depended on him.

The gentle giant felt two slender arms wrap around his waist, pulling him down and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hi, honey." His beloved wife Ursa smiled. "How was your day?"

"Long and tiring…but in a good way." The man smiled at the love of his life, taking her in for a kiss she happily returned. "And yours?"

"Just the usual." Ursa smiled, breaking the embrace and heading for the kitchen. "Did you eat dinner already? If you're hungry I can spruce something up…"

"Just a sandwich, please." Bols said. "We had an early dinner-late lunch at work; fish apleanty."

"Fish?" Ursa asked, surprised. "Was it…"

"Freshly caught." Bols assured her. "One of the guys I'm working with is a former marine and he brought as a gift for everybody."

"Are your co-workers nice?" Ursa asked as she smoothed out some jam on bread, her speech filled with concern. Her darling husband was always so hard on himself and some of his fellow firefighters had picked on him because of this…Any other man would've crushed them, bit not Bols. He was too kind-hearted.

She smiled; that was why she fell in love with him, after all.

As she finished making the sandwhich, she noticed he hadn't responded.

"Honey?"

Bols had made his way to his and Ursa's new bedroom and was now overlooking the crib inside it. He gently and carefully peered over to bars of the cradle, a gentle smile overtaking his face.

Inside was a baby girl with a puft of blonde hair. No older than a few weeks old and already one of his reasons for living.

"She missed her daddy." Ursa cooed, handing Bols his sandwich. "All day she was looking for you."

Bols' eyes watered at Ursa's words. He placed his sandwich down on the windowsill and pecked his daughter's cheek, juts missing her smile at his touch.

"Ursa?" Bols asked. "Am I…doing the right thing?"

"Oh sweetie…." Ursa cooed gently, taking her husband into a hug.

XXX

Wave was very happy with his new apartment: It was bigger than his childhood home and all the modern furishings; TV, sleek bathroom, comfy couches….And even a fully stocked fridge!

"This is the life!" He grinned as he pulled out and downed a beer before flipping on the TV. "Great job, great pad….wonder what the neighbors are like."

He then heard a creak ad shut off the TV to glance around. He noticed there was a hoel in his rrom all of a sudden. Moving closer and with a hand on his sword, Wave squinted his eyes to realiz

"Why is there another door in my…?"

SHING!

CLANG!

His sword barely blocked the other one, and he buckled under the strength of his attacker, but didn't fall and mentally prepped himself to handle whoever….

"So you do know how to use that." A familiar voice noted.

Wave then took a good look at his assailant; it was Kurome herself, chewing something in her mouth.

"W-what're you…?" He asked.

"I live next door." She said bluntly, pointing to the door she'd obviously came from. "Your TV's too loud. And I wanted to see what made Esdeath choose you. Not impressed so far."

Her comments hurt Wave.

"Sorry about the TV…." He honestly whimpered, relief filling him as Kurome returned her sword to its sheathe. How the heck was someone so cute so strong?

…

Did he just call her cute? She was, but…

The young woman in question looked around the room her new…teammate, she supposed, was calling home.

"Nice room." She said, honesty in her tone. "Care to see mine?"

Wave's face heated up. Was..? Was she?

"Not like that." She said bluntly, pointing to the inside…which almost hurt Wave more than her comments earlier had:

Kurome's room was, aside from a bed, fridge and bathroom, devoid of anything; no paintings, posters…just badge.

"um…isn't kind of…?" Wave started.

"No point." Kurome said plainly, munching on a cookie. "I just need a place to sleep and eat. Otherwise, I'll rarely be here."

The marine felt something in his chest; sympathy? Worry?

"It's late." Kurome noted. "Better be getting some shut eye."

"You're right. Well, at least we're neighbors now. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Wave smiled as he headed back to his room, making her stare at him again

"You've never seen the city, have you?" She asked. "It'd be smart for you to drop the newbie act. You'll be better off."

She then closed the door to her room and left Wave to stew in his thoughts.

"What the heck just happened?" The marine asked, spying his charging phone and deciding to shoot Run a text before turning in himself.

XXX

Stylish was in an un-stylishly angry mood.

He'd come home to a sweet new bachelor pad with all the funrnishing…but something was missing; the notes and only sample of one of his experiments.

"Not Stylish." The scientist growled.

XXX

Seyru and Koro adored their new apartment; jumping on the bed and flipping channels with brilliant smiles on their faces.

Then the phone rang and the rookie cop raced to answer it. Koro followed in suit.

"Evening, mommy!" Seyru beamed. "Everything is wonderful! I'm with Run-sensei and Commander Esdeath and all my comrades seem to be nice, justice-serving saviors! I pity the evil doers who cross our paths! Pardon? Yes, yes I'll be careful. Of course I'll visit you on my days off. I love you to, mommy. Good night."

She then hung up the phone and hopped over to her bed, Koro right behind her.

XXX

Run grimaced under the splitting sting on his shoulder, gritting his teeth as he focused on the picture in front of him:

A class picture of him and several children from a few months ago. It had been his first…and their last.

The splitting sting erupted onto his other shoulder and he dropped something to the floor. He almost joined it, but the picture in front of him stopped him.

Even now, months later, Run couldn't get them out of head: His first class; all butchered by some monster no one had the guts or care to put down

"Just a little longer kids…" He promised the picture. "Soon, I'll find him. And when I do…"

He offhandedly glanced at the clock; 7:45.

15 minutes to get there.

Putting away the object he'd dropped and bowing to the picture, Run slipped on his robe, ignoring the stinging sensation as he headed out the door. Before he did, he took one last look at the picture and smiled weakly at it.

10 minutes later, he found himself in front of a new workplace, one that he knew he would grow to enjoy more than the Jeagers: Empire City Primary and Secondary School, room 123.

Run let out a final breath and composed himself before turning the door knob and walking into the room fillied with young children.

"Good morning everyone." He smiled warmly.

"Good morning, sensei." The all answered back.

"Welcome to Kindergarten. My name Run-sensei. Please feel free to make fun of my name out of class if you want. Two suggestions are Runny-nose sensei and Dun-Run sensei."

The children laughed, making the young teacher smile.

"Well, since today is the first day of school, I think we'll start off easy; a quick attendance run and then storytime, followed by snack and art. That alright with you?"

XXX

The man who had watched Esdeath and Najenda's battle two months ago now played with a vial he's swiped from a newbie in the rich district of Empire City; he couldn't understand all the mumbo-jumbo that had been written on the sheets of paper that had been with it, but he knew one thing; this little wonder drug would be so much fun to use.

Kicking open a door in a luxurious apartment in the shopping district of Empire City, the hooded man

"You're late."

The speaker was a shorter gecko-like man who was in the process of drying off his hands. He was a good three heads shorter from the hood wearer and oozed with confidence despite his ugly appearance. A small kitten purred near him, but ne paid it no attention.

Gamal was a successful oil merchant and childhood friend of Mayor Honest. In the 'Noble' circles, he was fairly low, but still lived like a king compared most in Empire City

"Piss off, lizard." The man said, throwing the vial at his host. "I took the scenic route. This shouldn't take too long, and I need some stress relief."

"What did you have to say to me?" Gamal said as he threw the towel to the floor before letting out a sigh. "Whew, must say you got good timing….that bathroom will never be the same…"

The hooded man cringed, as did the cat.

"Too much information." He sighed before tossing the vial to his host. "Stole this from a newbie. Seems super smart."

"What's do?" Gamal asked, sniffing the liquid inside.

The hooded man handed him the sheets he'd swapped along with the vial. Gamal scanned them and got a gist of what they did.

"Oh, this will do nicely." He smiled as he snapped his fingers. A fearful looking child appeared and took the items. "You know what to do."

The boy nodded and jet from the room.

"You sure you're handling this okay?" His guest asked. "I mean, it's not like anybody's going to miss these pieces of trash, but…"

"We have an inside man on the force." Gamal said. "And the mayor himself, my old friend and your good old…."

The hooded man grabbed Gamal and slammed him into a wall before glaring at him with such intensity that the older man wet himself in fright.

"Compare me to him one more time…." He growled. "And you'll be shedding your skin without a new one underneath. Get my drift, gecko? I'm only helping you shit-stains because I don't want anyone…especially him knowing I'm back in the city just yet. So keep off my back and make sure the fun comes quickly… or the papers will know every little dirty deed you've done."

The oily noble struggled under the grip of the surprisingly strong fellow; usually spoiled brats are weak as hell, he told himself. But then again, considering who this punk's father was…

"P-p-perhaps I was a little harsh," Gamal gasped under the strong hand, reaching for a rope that he pulled down, revealing what was behind the curtain.

"My old friend Gebaze, recently came into these fine creatures and asked me to look after them until suitable buyers can be found."

The younger man looked over to see a harem's worth of women, bound and gagged and whimpering in fear under their gags. Behind them he saw several families and elderly folks.

"Gebaze says that they don't all have to be sold." Gamal smiled evilly. "I've enjoyed a few. So long as he has at least four fresh for selling in a week, well….Take your pick."

The young man pointed to a ravenette, who shook her head and screamed under her gag, only to be pushed his way. The hooded man licked his lips as he threw her over his shoulder and pulled out a circular object. A ying-yang symbol appeared under his feet.

"Have fun…Syrua." Gamal smiled as he turned his attention to the remaining ladies.

Syura simply smiled under his hood, now pulled up. He and his new toy then vanished in a flash of light.

Gamal let out a yawn and turned to his prisoners.

"Well, why not?" He smirked disgustingly as he pointed to a redhead. "How about you get me off before bed?"

"I don't think so."

Gamal felt two hands clamp over his mouth as a sword pierced his heart. The last thing he saw were two red eyes filled with hate.

"Look on the bright side." A cheerful and sadistic voice cooed. "You get killed by two hot chicks."

The speaker released

"L-Leone?"

The blonde woman in question recognized the speaker as one of her childhood friends and moved to undo her binds and took her in a warm embrace. Her friend instantly burst into tears of relief.

"It's okay, Sit. It's okay." Leone promised her friend. "We're going to get you all out of here."

"W-we?" One of the children asked.

Wires severed the bonds that held the prisoners as two very tall and admittedly handsome men smashed the nearest wall down with their weapons, coated in blood.

"All guards elminated." The horned one said.

"And not a single one even a bit decent in any way." The delinquent looking one smiled before turning his attention to the prisoners. "No need to fear, ladies and gents. We're the good guys."

Many of the women began to get hearts in their eyes at the sight of the two men, making the shorter one sigh in jealousy.

"The pompadour is gay, the horns is a robot." Leone said bluntly.

"Tiegu." Susanoo corrected

"No one cares or would understand the difference." Lubbock said, only to be ignored.

Chelsea suddenly appeared in the place of Gamal's cat, holding up the cloth he'd discarded and shaking it to reveal what looked like a map.

"Think I found a possible hideout." She mused, inwardly wondering if she should consider the lizard-like man's actions stupid or smart. "I'll look into in tomorrow."

"Try to find out who this Syura is, as well." Akame suggested.

"You do that."

All turned to see an eye-patched, mechanical armed woman with silver hair in a business suit step into the room

"Come this way, please." Najenda motioned the prisoners, who began to thank her profusely before she placed a mechanical finger to her lips. "Quietly!"

Single file, the prisoners ran quietly to the hole, which opened up to an open van. Many stopped in fear

"Its okay." Akame promised. "We're taking you an empty bar downtown, were you can have spmething to eat, drink and get some sleep before going to your homes. We'll glad escort if need be."

Eventually, they all got in and Lubbock drove them to the bar in question.

Meanwhile, one of the guards raced towards the police, determined to put the bastards who'd ruined his best job behind bars. Unknown to him, someone watched him

"Pretty far for a grunt."

Mine positioned Pumpkin to better aim, a smirk on her face. She was proud to have been giving this job after all; it made sense that Bulat, Su and Lub might miss a thug or two, and if that happened someone would talk and they'd all be in deep trouble.

And the 12 year old was not going too loose another home.

Mine was so focused on prepping to fire that she apparently failed to notice another guard leaping towards her, intending to snap her neck….only to realize too late the toothy grin on her face wasn't one of a sniper about to fire, but someone who had a trick up there sleeve.

Sheele suddenly leapt in front of the attacker and decapitated him.

"Sorry."

"Thanks Shell." Mine smiled, the older woman doing the same…just as the trigger was pulled. The poor sap never knew what him, and Gamal's body wouldn't be found for a week. By the time ECPD arrived, the oil merchant's possession fortune would be gone, robbed and used to help his former prisoners get back on their feet….and spruce up a certain bar that would soon have more people coming to it.

Night Raid's first mission…successful.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Trying to put my spiels at the end of chapters so that readers can get right into the story.**

 **Was going to do more with the Night Raid section of this chapter, but nothing really came to me. Feel free to offer suggestions for how the story should go; there are few blank parts in the narrative, especially with Night Raid's half.**

 **Please let me know if I'm going overboard on Syura's bastard ways…as I said in my Wings and Lioness fic, I F$%*ING HATE Wild Hunt, and Syura most of all. Besides, this is a prequel to said fic and a crime/adventure story. But don't worry fellow Syura-haters, he won't get off Scott free in this story. If ypu've read the trailer fic for this story, you may already know what I mean…..**

 **See you later, have a great day.**

 **Next Chapter: Kill the Monsters**


End file.
